1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices, such as one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-170739, are used as display devices of a mobile phone, a digital still camera, a portable game device, and the like. Although those liquid crystal display devices have a tendency to be increased in screen size, the liquid crystal display device faces the demand not to increase its overall size. Therefore, a region (frame) around the display screen has come to be narrower. Accordingly, it is required to reduce a width of a resin frame which retains a liquid crystal display panel and a light guide plate.
Conventionally, a claw is formed on the light guide plate, and the claw is fitted into a recess portion of the resin frame, to thereby fix the light guide plate and the resin frame. However, in a narrow frame structure, it is difficult to form the recess portion in the resin frame. Therefore, another measure for retaining the light guide plate has become necessary.